


Runaway

by pop14



Series: Marauders' Era [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Issues, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Violence, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop14/pseuds/pop14
Summary: This story is my take on the last big fight Sirius has with his parents before he runs away to live with James at Potter Manor summer after 5th year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am gaining no profit from this story, and all of the characters belong to the wonderful JKR. Enjoy!

“Sirius!” my father yelled as I walked past his study door on my way to my room. So much for quietly escaping to my room I thought as I stopped dead in the hallway and turned back towards the door my father's voice had come out of. I knocked before entering.

“Take a seat.” He commanded as he gestured to the only seat open in front of his desk my mother was standing behind him looking regal and important. My father’s study was not a warm and inviting place. It had dark wooden floors and with a high mahogany bookshelf holding countless books on the proper way to perform and cast the spells in the dark arts taking up back wall. The family tree was on a wall to my right all of our heads and names extending from long spindly brown branches on a green backdrop. Slytherin green as all of my family was in Slytherin except me. There was a smoking burned patch where my cousin Andromeda had once been. To my left was an enormous fireplace with an intricately carved stone mantel; atop the mantel was the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black coat of arms with the motto Toujours pur inscribed underneath. My father’s desk was the focal point of the room. This monstrous desk was made of the same dark mahogany of the bookshelves. My father was sitting in his throne-like chair behind the desk, his poster perfect and his elbows resting on the dark wood his fingers curling together in his hands right below his chin. My mother was standing haughtily behind my father’s chair her poster perfect one hand curling around the back of the chair.

“I would rather stand if that is alright with you sir?” I say not coming more than five paces into the room.

“Very well” Orion, my father, grits out. I see my mother’s hand tighten slightly at my insolence. “Your mother and I have a few things we would like to talk to you about. But first, where have you been?”

I straighten my back and stick out my chin as I say “Visiting with Andy and Ted.”

My father's face shows a flash of anger before his face returns to his stony mask. My mother’s body if possible becomes tenser and her grip on the chair tightens. My eyes briefly flick to the burned portion of the tree where Andromeda should be.

“You see son, your mother, and I believe that it is time you cut ties with Andromeda and Ted. Yo-”

“Excuse me!” I demand “What do you mean I it’s time for me to ‘cut ties’ with Andy! She’s my closest cousin!”

“You will not interrupt and disrespect me you, insolent boy!” my father yells as he advances on me his hand raised and hits me straight across the face. His rings dig into my skin as they are whipped across my face, and the force of his blow causes me to fall, my body slamming into the floor. After the initial shock from the collision had worn off I pushed myself upright and brought a slightly shaky hand to my face when I pulled my hand back, I saw the red of my blood staining my fingers. Though this was not the first time my father had hit me it still slightly shook me when he did. When I got back to my feet and looked back at the desk, I saw that my father had resumed his previous position as if nothing had happened.

“Now then.” My father said, "She has dishonored our family, and you will no longer be seeing her, and that is the last I have to say on that subject.” My only response is to spit blood out of my mouth. My mother flinches as the blood lands on the floor and stares at me in disgust, although it doesn’t faze me as I am used to that look by now.

“On to our second piece of business.” My father states as though I didn’t just spit on his floor “As you are getting older and are about to enter your 6th year at Hogwarts. Also because of what happened with Andromeda and her dirtying our bloodline. We have decided to arrange your marriage with Bellatrix so as to avoid the same issue. Sh-”

“WHAT!” I scream, “No way am I marrying my own cousin! Especially not Bellatrix!” My arms are flying wildly as I try to express the disgust I feel at marrying her, even if she wasn’t my own cousin.

“You will do as you’re told!” my father screams back dropping his stony façade for a moment and letting his real fury through.

“No, I will not!” I yell back “ You don’t have to worry about me dirtying your bloodline anyway father! I’m gay! I have a boyfriend! Pretty sure I won’t be procreating any time soon!”

Screaming at them I have a boyfriend makes my mind wander to Moony and how much I love him. I’m so caught up in my thoughts that I don’t see my mother draw her wand until she’s screaming Crucio. The spell hits me, and all I feel is excruciating pain. My legs give way under me, and I can feel my body writhing and thrashing around on the ground, and I’m sure I’m screaming but all my body can focus on is the pain consuming my body. It’s all I can feel in every bone, every muscle, every joint, every molecule of my body is screaming out in protest, my brain is going fuzzy from the intensity of it, the world spinning and blurring around me. And then all of a sudden it stops and I’m left panting on the floor gasping for my breath my body still seizing and convulsing on the floor. Only one thought reaches my mind through the foggy haze of pain and hysteria I’m in. I have to get out of here. I gather the last of my strength and force myself to my feet stumbling forward half blind I slam into the mantel after a few steps. I grasp into the stone jar that is always there and grab a handful of floo power. I throw it in and all but fall into the fireplace as I stumble on the grate and into the emerald green flames.

“Potter Manor” I shout my voice horse. My last sight of the room is my parents whipping around furious and my brother standing in the door looking shocked. I crash out of the grate in the potter’s living room.

“James!” I yell as my strength finally leaves me, and I fall face first towards the floor. The last thing I hear as my world goes black is the sound of hurried footsteps coming to investigate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave comments or Kudos if you liked it! Thanks again! 
> 
> Also, please check out some of the original stories I've posted on my account. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
